It has long been established that there is a direct correlation between the health and life expectancy of individuals and their weight, in relation to their height and build. Individuals exceeding weight norms for those within their categories do so at the risk of increasing of the probability of eventually experiencing health problems, as well as decreased longevity. In addition, a "trim look" is associated by many with an attractive, more youthful appearance, and individuals having weights within the proper range usually feel more energetic, and have a greater overall-sense of well-being than do overweight individuals. In view of the preceding, therefore, there has been an increasing emphasis on the part of most individuals to control their weight within proper limits. This includes attention to the control of their diet and calorie intake, as well as exercise, to facilitate weight control. As a result of the foregoing, a wide variety of exercise equipment has been designed for those wishing to exercise, including stationary exercisers, rowing machines, as well as other equipment. By the use of such fitness equipment, users can lose significant amounts of weight, thereby achieving the aforementioned benefits.
Although the benefits of exercise are self-evident, many find the process of exercise somewhat tedious and boring, and the reinforcement gained by observation of the weight loss achieved through exercise can be an important factor in sustaining interest in an exercise program, and in encouraging a user to continue with it. Typically, monitoring of progress insofar as weight gain is concerned is accomplished through the periodic use of a separate weight scale. While a scale provides an intermittent way of tracking exercise results, it has the inherent disadvantage of failing to allow users to know how much weight is being lost during the actual exercise period, thus it fails to provide encouragement during the exercise period, at the very time when it is most beneficial.